Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an imaging system using depth information to exchange sharpness information among images of different wavelength ranges. The disclosure further relates to an endoscope as well as to an imaging method.
Description of Related Art
In digital imaging systems, optical systems capture light form 3D scenes and project the captured light onto a 2D image sensor arranged in an image plane. A depth of field within which high spatial frequencies can be obtained to get a sharp picture, depends, inter alia, on the physical dimensions of the optical system. Some applications for imaging systems, e.g., industrial endoscopes for non-destructive inspection of hollows such as combustion chambers or medical endoscopes for diagnostic and minimally invasive surgery image objects located in a very close distance to a lens system of the optical system at constricted physical dimensions as well as aperture and focal length of the optical system and have narrow depth of field.
There is a need for imaging systems combining small optical systems with high sharpness and large depth of field. The object of the present embodiments is achieved by the subject-matter of the independent claims. The dependent claims define further embodiments.